leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shu
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Shu ‎| jname=シュウ | tmname=Shū | slogan=no | image=Shu.png | size=250px | caption=Shu and his Pikachu | age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Kanto | relatives=Father, | trainer=no | game=counterpart| counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=counterpart | animecounterpart=Ash Ketchum | epnum=EP001 | epname=Pokémon - I Choose You! | manga=yes | }} Shu (Japanese: シュウ Shū), is a Pokémon Trainer that specializes in wild . He is the main character of the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. Character Shu uses a device called the Income, a headset created by his that lets him talk to his Pokémon. He also uses a Pokédex. He has terrible aim and frequently misses his targets when throwing Poké Balls. Shu is enthusiastic and often comes up with bizarre but effective schemes for capturing wild Pokémon, such as dressing up in giant Pokémon suits. He is very loyal to his Pokémon, though his is willful and will refuse orders. His rival is Tomio. History Shu met his Pikachu in Special Chapter: I Caught a Pikachu! when he found Pikachu's Poké Ball abandoned in a forest. Apparently, the Poké Ball had become defective and was releasing Pikachu's electricity everywhere. Shu was able to fight against the current and release Pikachu, after which they became partners. Even though they are close friends, they argue constantly. Shu made his first official appearance in Shu and Pikachu's Debut! traveling with Pikachu. While encountering a , he has Pikachu battle it before a eats it for dinner. Pikachu refused as he was tired and fell asleep in a hanging sleeping bag. Pikachu told Shu to capture it himself. Shu tried many tactics to catch Caterpie but they all failed. Shu tried the Transformation Tactic as his last tactic by dressing up as one. As Caterpie got distracted by the sight of Shu's disguise, Shu escaped from his costume and caught Caterpie. As Shu was celebrating, a flock of Pidgey grab him by the costume as they think he was their dinner. Shu was freed by Pikachu as the flock released him from midair and as they crashed, Shu and Pikachu go back to their arguing. In A Powerful Opponent, Venusaur!, they get lost in a forest and while Shu quietly sneaked in the grass, he bumped into a . He pulled it out to get a closer look but Venusaur started to become angry at Shu for doing so. As Pikachu battled it, Shu told him to get away from Venusaur as it was too big. Shu eventually protected Pikachu after Venusaur was about to attack him with its vines. The bond between Shu and Pikachu caused Venusaur to cease its attacks. In A Match For Pokémon, Shu attempted to catch a but Tomio beat him to it. Tomio accused Shu of being a slowpoke when he was unable to catch Venomoth as well as other Pokémon from a couple of meters away. Shu, insulted, challenged Tomio to a match to see who can catch the most Pokémon. The match went underway, and by the time it was sunset, Shu had 19 Pokémon. He encountered a and since Nidoran♂ had an injured leg, Shu gave him a bandage instead of capturing him. As the contest concluded, Shu had caught fewer Pokémon than Tomio so he was about to give up his Pokédex until Nidoran♂ and its family showed up and the match went to Shu. Shu arrived in Celadon University in The Challenge at Celadon University!. A gatekeeper stopped him before Shu went in. The gatekeeper gives him an entrance exam in order to determine if Shu will be allowed in. Shu answered the question correctly and went in. He went to the Chemical Research Laboratory first and was given more questions during his journey in Celadon University in which he incorrectly answered the first as it was asking for the highest price tag instead of the tallest. Shu heard a noise in the Pokémon University Hospital and went to check it out, which was a struggling during treatment. Shu tried getting Machamp to calm down with Pikachu's but it made Machamp more angry and destroyed a fish tank containing a . Shu jumped in to protect Magikarp and gets pounded on by Machamp. Eventually, Magikarp saved him with as it wanted to do the same that Shu did for it. As Shu saved the university, he was rewarded with a medal with Magikarp and engravings on it. In A Farfetch'd Fencing Match!, he attempts to catch a but Farfetch'd sliced the Poké Ball in half. Farfetch'd's Trainer, Ryoma, arrived and accused Shu of stealing his Farfetch'd. Ryoma battled Shu after making fun of Shu and Pikachu. Shu had trouble keeping up with Farfetch'd since it was too fast. Eventually, Shu came up with a technique called Lightning Sword and defeated Ryoma and Farfetch'd. Pokémon is Shu's main partner on his team and has been used more times than his other Pokémon. Despite their hard times with each other, both Shu and Pikachu remain friends.}} by disguising himself as one. This plan worked unlike his previous ones. Caterpie's known moves are and .}} shows up. However, before Shu can catch Nidoran, his leg appears to be in bad shape, so Nidoran was set free. After the contest, Nidoran shows up as soon as Shu was about to lose and joins Shu on the journey. Nidoran♂'s only known move is .}} in a Pokémon Get Match against Tomio in A Match For Pokémon. He captures another Bellsprout in Catch Bellsprout!. Shu's second Bellsprout knows the moves and .}} was causing trouble on an island. After Shu was able to catch it, Blastoise (disguised as an island) sends Shu and Pikachu back to shore. Wartortle's known moves are and .}} was known as the Kick Fighter (Japanese: 辻げり Streetkicker) as he would going around kicking people and Pokémon. After Shu caught him, Hitmonlee calmed down. None of Hitmonlee's moves are known.}} while he was taking his break. This made him want to catch it. However, it was very fast as Shu kept on having trouble trying to catch it on his own. As Pikachu was able to use Thunderbolt, Shu was finally able to catch Poliwag. Poliwag's known moves are and .}} to play whack-a-mole. Diglett's only known move is .}} was disguised as a when Shu entered town. As Moltres was a legendary Pokémon, Shu wanted to capture it. However, after its capture, it turned out to be a Ditto. Ditto's only move is .}} in Battle in the Smokescreen. Later in the same chapter, he uses it in a battle against a Trainer named Ken. Zubat's only known move is .}} in his battle with a Trainer named in Battle in the Smokescreen. Shu uses Pontya to jump high above the battlefield so that can attack from above. Ponyta appears again in Catch Bellsprout!, when Shu uses it in battle against a wild he intends to capture. None of Ponyta's moves are known.}} , it decided to join him in his adventures. Weedle's only known move is .}} first appeared in Honey-Loving Oddish where it was seem devouring some honey. Oddish originally belonged to another Trainer where it had a battle with Shu. After defeating Oddish, the Trainer gave Oddish to Shu as an apology for what it did. Oddish's known moves are and .}} with the help of , , , and some others. In Get a Pokémon Shot!, Slowpoke was used in a Pokémon photography competition. Slowpoke's known moves are and .}} three days prior to meeting . None of Geodude's moves are known.}} to prevent from getting away with Pikachu. However, Alakazam was beaten when its Psybeam was countered by Mr. Mime's . Alakazam's only known move is .}} in a forest. Sentret's only known move is .}} in a dark forest. Later, he sent it out to battle . Hoothoot's only known move is .}} after Pikachu weakened it. During an encounter with Rin and Ran, he sent it out to escape from them. Later, when Shu was falling down, he sent Spinarak out to save him from the fall using Spider Web. Spinarak's known moves are and .}} in order to save a lady from falling. He caught another one in Going Pole-fishing, the Humongous Gyarados! with the help of a . The first Gyarados's only known move is .}} after a lady tied him up in order to battle her team. Later, it assisted Shu in capturing Lugia. Shu captures another Wooper in Use Your Head to Catch Wooper!. The first Wooper's known moves are and .}} first appeared when Shu went to a Bug-Catching Contest. Her affectionate side would get in the way of Shu wanting her to battle. Later, Jynx assisted Shu in capturing Lugia by using an icy attack to freeze the waters to make it easier for Shu to cross. Jynx's known moves are and .}} in a Bug-Catching Contest. Later, it assisted Shu in capturing . Yanma's only known move is .}} after getting startled by it. He caught it after it got squished by a falling tree. Later, Ursaring assisted Shu in capturing Lugia. None of Ursaring's moves are known.}} debuted in the chapter as a when he was thrown out of the dojo for being too weak. After Shu took him in and trained him, they went back to the dojo where a battle with a caused Tyrogue to evolve into Hitmontop. With Hitmontop's newfound power, he was able to defeat Machoke. Hitmontop was then used to battle and . Hitmontop's known moves are , , and .}} underwater. He used it later during a battle with a Trainer's . Chinchou's known moves are and .}} was sent out to battle Nagi's in its debut appearance. Since then, Skarmory was sometimes relied on for flight transportation. Skarmory's only known move is .}} was sent out to battle a . However, its stench caused Swinub to run off. It is not known if Gloom evolved from Oddish or if Shu caught it as a separate Pokémon. None of Gloom's moves are known.}} to battle Rin and Ran. When Rin held out Shu's Pikachu, Shu was forced to call off the attack Dragonair was using as Pikachu would have been harmed. Dragonair's only known move is .}} to battle a pack of . It is not known if it evolved from Wooper or if Shu caught it as a separate Pokémon. Quagsire's only known move is .}} as a leader of its pack. Using Quagsire, he was able to catch it. In the next chapter, he used it to battle a . Houndour's known moves are and .}} during his travels on the mountains. He was able to catch it by putting it in the water. This Sneasel is a trickster as it would steal items from people or Pokémon. Despite that, it respected Shu as its friend. Sneasel's known moves are , , , and .}} was sent out to weaken Wooper. Sunkern's only known move is .}} to take on a Jynx Shu wanted to catch. However, it was placed to sleep by Jynx's . It is not known if Slowbro evolved from Slowpoke or Shu caught it as a different Pokémon. Slowbro's only known move is .}} Released with the help of Pikachu, Hitmontop, Jynx, Ursaring and Wooper. It then left so it can continue to protect the ocean. Lugia's only known move is .}} after meeting Hideki. He and Hideki encountered it again in Catch Celebi! (Part One) where Shu was able to catch it in Part Two. After seeing the rest of its species, Shu decided to release Celebi. Celebi's only known move is .}} Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon es:Shū fr:Shū it:Shu